


Morning Contemplations

by Pokeperson01



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Gon is a sap, Killua is a sap, Killua will fight everyone for Gon's happiness, M/M, Post-Canon, They are being very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeperson01/pseuds/Pokeperson01
Summary: Years after the World Tree, a fluffy moment between Killua and Gon. Killua reflects on the past and makes promises for their future. Gon really just wants Killua happy. (AKA fluff with a side of Killua-don’t-fuck-around.)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	Morning Contemplations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedge_podge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedge_podge/gifts).



Killua looked at Gon sleeping next to him. He’s only gotten more impressive as the years had gone by, really. After he found his dad, got to have a conversation with him, after the Alluka situation, after the chimera ants, after everything really. They’d drifted apart after Killua and Alluka had parted ways with Gon, but both still held a torch for the other throughout the years. Gon had gone back to Whale Island to be with Mito and help around the house. Ten years have gone by between then and now and a lot had happened in those years, both good and bad.

Killua turned over and ran his hand up Gon’s arm, keeping his touch light and watching Gon breathe deeply. Really, it was a miracle that Gon actually agreed to marry him after all those years. They were already close after the Hunter Exam and only kept getting closer. Killua reached up and trailed a thumb over Gon’s lips, feeling the breath escape briefly before Gon inhaled again. He sat there, admiring the face of the man he loved. Gon was so special, so pure, so strong, and yet so kind. Despite everything the world threw at him, he never once was cruel. Killua on the other hand, was cruel. He hated so many people, found joy in hurting people, and was so not deserving of Gon. 

The sun had risen enough that it was streaming through the open windows. A few rays fell across Gon and Killua’s heart melted. He really did not know how he got so lucky. He planned on taking it day by day, though, because if there is one thing his family had taught him, it's that taking every day for granted is the easiest way to have regrets in your life. Gon sighed and curled up into Killua’s side, causing him to smile softly. Reaching for Gon’s left hand, Killua grabbed it softly and held it up to his left hand. Threading their fingers together, he used his right hand to play with the ring on Gon’s ring finger. A solid silver band, simple, but perfect for Gon. It adds to him perfectly and Gon likes to say it reminds him of Killua. Its companion on Killua’s ring finger is gold like Gon’s eyes. They’d had a simple ceremony, just a few of their close friends and family members, not wanting a big fuss. All they wanted was to be together. If it wasn’t for Gon wanting to do a ceremony for Mito, then they probably would’ve forgone it all together.

As if sensing Killua’s happy thoughts, Gon snuggled into his side and smiled contently. Killua didn’t want to move. His partner in crime, his other half, the better half if you ask him, was curled up innocent and happy on his side. He deserved the world, and come friend, foe, or family, Killua was hell bent on giving it to him. He brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Gon’s. He would do anything for him. No matter the harm to his person. Killua’s eyes hardened. Nothing will harm his husband.

He looked back down and noticed that Gon’s normally carefree face was troubled, as if he knew the dark turn his thoughts had taken. Letting his eyes soften, he reached down and massaged the crease between Gon’s brows and then leaned his head down and kissed the spot he’d massaged. Killua snuggled into Gon and closed his eyes. Sleeping in isn’t a bad thing, especially when he gets to lay with his beloved.

As Killua slowly fell into sleep, Gon cracked his eyes open and smiled. He always knows when Killua is having dark thoughts, never how dark they are, but dark ones nonetheless. It hurt his heart to think that such a beautiful soul, someone that cares so deeply and loves so fully could ever be treated like he was. Gon doesn’t blame Killua for his past, but he won't forgive the Zoldyck family for the way they manipulated him. 

Trying to calm down, he let out his breath slowly. Killua had gotten sharper over the years. Gon isn’t sure what it was from and honestly, he does not want to bring it up in fear of Killua having bad memories associated with it. He wants to be a space where Killua can relax and be himself, and not whatever he thinks he has to be. 

Reaching up, he ran his hand softly through silver bed head. It was already unruly and standing up during the day, during God Speed even more so, but after a full night’s sleep? It was down right monstrous. Gon could always tell when Killua actually got restful sleep just based on the state of his hair in the morning. On days when it was closer to Killua’s standard hair, Gon would go out of his way as much as possible to do things that give Killua a chance to relax. It wasn’t much, but it was what he could do. 

Shifting slightly, Gon adjusted them so Killua’s head was on his chest and he could run his hand up Killua’s back lightly. Honestly, Gon thought himself to be the luckiest person in the world just because he could enjoy moments like this. Moments where it was just them. Them being vulnerable together, being soft and domestic together, when they could be their true selves and not have any walls up. Killua would say that was Gon’s default state, but over the years Gon had become a bit jaded too. He never lets Killua see it because he knows it would tear him up inside and he would blame himself, but really it was just how the world worked.

Sighing, he leaned his head down against Killua’s and breathed in his scent. This was home, this was where he was at his happiest. Content, Gon closed his eyes and smiled as he started to fall back asleep. The past had its problems, and tomorrow might bring something new, but right now? Right now was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for hedge_podge in the S4S Secret Snipers Gift Exchange
> 
> Thank you for being such a wonderful friend!


End file.
